


Confrontation

by Mikasa361



Series: Minamoto-Kimura Family Dynamic [2]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, Heavy Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Kouji had been doing just fine hanging out with Kouichi and his new friends from the Digital World. He could even say he was happier. But he knew there was a conversation that needed to be had. And as much as he wanted to turn tail and run, he knew that, realistically if he didn't tell his father what he knew...Would anyone have been better off?
Series: Minamoto-Kimura Family Dynamic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Have an angst dump! This was sparked when I saw a few posts on Tumblr on how Kouji and Kouichi's father sucks because he straight up lied about their mother being dead and Kouji being an only child. And since there's nothing canon that answers what happened when Kouji realized he'd been lied to... Here we go. 
> 
> My Digimon screaming tumblr: back-to-the-frontier.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know,” Kouichi starts, his eyes wide and brimming with concern, “we can just hang out for a few more hours. You don’t have to do this.” 

Kouji stiffens at his brother’s words. The pounding in his ears isn’t helping, either. The more he looks at their father’s car in the driveway, the more he wants to turn tail and run. He really would rather just spend more time with Kouichi and go home, nobody else the wiser.

But how long could that act last? He knows the truth, and he was never the best liar. 

Something he didn’t inherit from Kouse Minamoto, clearly. 

He sighs and glances back at his twin. “He can’t be in the dark forever, Kouichi. If I don’t let him in that we’ve met…”

Kouichi knows what Kouji would say if he chose to finish the thought.  _ I’d be no better than him. _ “Take your time, Kouji. I’m here.” 

“I’m surprised you’re not scared.”

“I’m petrified. But I also barely know him.”

“Mm,” Kouji lets out a hum in response. Heart in his throat, he shakes his head and starts walking forward. 

Knocking on the door causes Kouji to flinch. He wishes, for half a second, that the others were here too. But it’s better that they not get involved in this mess. 

The door opens and Kouichi hides behind it, just as they’d planned. Kouse doesn’t notice this, as he sees Kouji in the doorway, looking as if he’d done something he wasn’t supposed to. Both his eyebrows raise. 

“Kouji? Did you misplace your key?”

“Dad, we need to talk.”

“About…?” A look of worry crosses his face. 

Kouji glances at Kouichi and gives him a nod. Kouichi slips out from behind the door and gives a slight wave. “Hello Father,” he greets him, “good to meet you.”

Instantly, Kouji notes that his father’s face is drained of any color. His jaw remains slightly unhinged as his eyes scan over Kouichi. 

Kouji’s pulse accelerates the longer it takes for Kouse to respond. He can’t look to his brother for comfort either, as none of his muscles will budge. 

Finally, Kouse clears his throat. “Both of you… Please, come in.” He turns and walks back inside. It takes until Kouichi places a hand on his shoulder before Kouji’s body allows him to take off his shoes, place them on the rack, and follow suit.

“You… You found out,” Kouse says as he looks at both of his sons. 

Kouji wants to throw up. He knows that this needs to be done, but…

“I-I did,” he stammers, looking at the vase on the table. He can’t even look his own father in the eye. “Dad, h-how… How could you  _ lie  _ to me like this?” 

“It’s… It’s complicated--”

“I don’t  _ care _ ! I get that you wouldn’t want to see Mom again, but you robbed me of my  _ mother  _ and my  _ brother _ ! I--” Kouji’s fear is now masked by anger, hurt, and betrayal. Kouse buries his face in his hands as a response. 

“Kouji--” Kouichi tries to intervene, knowing that this will not end well at all.”

“ NO ,” Kouji grumbles through grit teeth, “let me get out what I gotta say.” Kouichi backs off. “Mom was in shock that you told me she was  _ dead _ . She at least had the sense to change the  _ subject  _ when Kouichi brought you up!”

“You… You’ve met her?”

“After Kouichi got back from the  _ hospital  _ because he _ fell down the stairs trying to meet me _ . Do you see a problem here?” His voice escalates as he speaks. “He could have DIED, and neither of us woulda been the wiser- or worse,  _ you’da _ known and I woulda  still  been in the dark!” Tears welling in his eyes, Kouji slams his hands against the table. The vase makes a dangerous tipping noise as it shakes, but luckily it doesn’t move. Neither Kouse nor Kouicjhi have a word to say. “How… How long did you think this could’ve… Could’ve gone?”

“Father, if I might, before Kouji says something he’ll regret…”

“You may,” Kouse quietly replies, in a voice that Kouichi couldn’t decipher. KOuji nods, fuming.

“Mom didn’t like to talk about you. Like Kouji said, she often would change the subject. I’m seeing why that is. If you’d keep something so important hidden… What else would have been kept from him? From Mom? From anyone?”

“There was nothing else.”

How can I  _ trust-- _ ”

“Kouji.” Kouji sat back down, and Kouichi could practically see the steam coming from his ears. He turns back to Kouse. “I don’t believe Mom is innocent in all this either, and I told her that as soon as I got to see her out of the hospital. I still have a tough time trying to trust her, but I’m starting to recover- Kouji?”

Kouji gets up from the table and walks in the direction of his room. “I can’t stay here. I can’t even  _ look  _ at you, Dad. 

“Kouji,” Kouichi tries to intervene again, but Kouse lifts a hand. 

“No, Kouichi, let him. It’s for the best.” The defeat in his voice becomes evident. Kouichi sighs and lets his shoulders sag. He shakes his head and sits with his father in silence for a bit. Kouji eventually comes back with his guitar, a couple of bags, and walks out the door. “I hope he’s staying with you and your mother, Kouichi.”

“I told him he could if things went south. Which…” He sighs once again. “I… I want to be able to have a father-son relationship with you, Father, but I need to be able to trust you. Kouji… It may take him a bit longer to trust you than for me. But… I hope you realize-”

“I do, Kouichi.” 

Kouichi nods. He hadn’t expected his father to seem so… so  _ small _ . But with the severity of the situation… It wasn’t as if he didn’t get it. He may be wary now… but… “I mean what I say. I do want to get to know you. And I want you to know me. Right now, my priority is making sure my brother is okay. Be the older brother I didn’t get to be. I’m… Going to take him home with me until he’s ready. Then we go from there.”

“I… Alright. I agree, I want to know you. I want you to meet Kouji’s stepmother- your stepmother, if that’s what you’d like to call her… And I want to make it up to you. I’m just afraid I’ll never be able to actually do that.”

“It’s not too late to start. Take care, Father. I’ll give Mom your regards.” Kouichi gets up, Kouji’s words repeating in his mind. He then turns and walks out of the house to meet Kouji, who seems a lot calmer. The two exchange a look and start making their way back to the train station in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1151 words- Phew! That may not sound like much, but with how things have been, this is an accomplishment. Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I ALSO HAVE A DISCORD SERVER. Go [ here!](https://discord.gg/3sgydrsbw9)


End file.
